Sonic Eternal: Inuyasha
by theblackchaos737
Summary: Sonic Eternal: Sonic and his friends are trapped on earth! With the help of their friend Ezi, they find the chaos emeralds but chaos control doesn't seem to work. Tails uses a portal locator to find a portal that could possibly send them back. They find a portal in a well at the residence of the Higurashi shrine in Japan, where their new adventure begins!


**IT'S BACK!**

 **A/N: Hello avid readers. I was feeling nostalgic and adventurous, so I decided to complete the Sonic Eternal series on here as much as I could (sorry to those who waited so long...). Anyway, I wrote this crap story a long time ago, but I wanted to post it and the adventures involved since I didn't finish most of the parts on Sonic Eternal series. The completed details of the crossovers up to this point are below. Sorry if you're confused by anything, but I did NOT edit this story at all. I really wanted to keep the original writing I did from when I was like thirteen haha. Important authors note about all the Sonic crossovers at the end. Enjoy!**

Sonic Eternal: Inuyasha

Sonic, Tails, and Ezi go in search for a portal that is keeping them from leaving our world (Earth) and get to theirs (Mobius). They find the portal in Japan and that's where they end up in a strange world of Japan.

Chapter 1

"Eggman, get back here!" Sonic yelled. Eggman was fleeing with his glider.

"So long, Sonic! I hope I distracted you long enough for Shadow to get some information on that portal." Right after Eggman said that, Sonic scudded over to the shrine until he saw Tails lying in the grass.

"Tails, you okay buddy?" Tails sat up weak and drowsy.

"Sonic… Shadow's in the shrine!" Sonic stood up and continued to the shrine. Shadow walked out.

"Shadow? Where's Ezi?!"

"How should I know?"

"Just tell me; she went over to the shrine, so where is she now?!"

"Go in the shrine and find out for yourself. Don't get so dark on something so simple Sonic. After all we wouldn't want another episode of your little problem with the HEARTLESS again now, would we? You might want this, too." He threw Sonic the red chaos emerald.

"You can fight me if you want," Shadow declared, "But I don't know where that well leads to."

"Well? Come on, Tails! Let's get to that shrine!" When Sonic and Tails were in the shrine, they peered down the well.

"Ezi!? You down there?" Tails called down, but all he could here was his echo.

"Tails, the radar's going off the charts! This well IS the portal!"

"What? That can't be; I was expecting a tear in fabric of this reality but… not a well!" Sonic scratched his head.

"Ezi must be down there; we have to go in there!"

"That's probably why Shadow gave you the emerald. You only need one emerald for it to work, remember?"

"Yah, but something's not right. Why would Shadow help us? Doesn't matter, we'll see for ourselves, won't we?" Sonic and Tails jumped into the well. Shadow was standing beside the doorway outside when they hopped in.

"Fools," He muttered to himself, "That can't be the right portal. The minute I saw it, I noticed an ominous presence in that well. There's something weird about it." Shadow was leaving when a girl in a school uniform, white long sleeved and green skirt, with black hair was standing feet away from him.

"Hey, did you come from the well?!" The girl demanded. Shadow didn't answer.

"Hey, come on say something! If you're from the well, demon, you need to go back!"

Shadow just started walking towards the fence. The girl dropped her huge yellow back pack and lifted out a bow and arrow. She pointed it at Shadow.

"Stop, demon," she ordered, "go back into the well!" Shadow turned to her; unfazed by her weapon.

"I'm not a demon." He finally said. The girl lowered her bow.

"You're not? Than what are you?" Now that he wasn't being threatened, Shadow hopped over the fence and zoomed off.

"Oh no! I let that demon trick me! I have to go warn Inuyasha before he hurts someone!" The girl picked up her things, ran into the shrine, and jumped into the well.

Chapter 2

"Wait, you don't understand; I don't know where I am!" I exclaimed to the strangers. They were all glaring at me as if ready to pounce for the kill.

"Stupid well!" An echo emerged from inside the well.

"Sonic? Is that You!?" I cried down into it.

"Ezi? You're back! We thought this well led to some sort of an ominous portal; guess not!"

"No, Sonic, it WAS a portal." Tails said popping his little head out from the well.

"Ah, another demon!" The child yelled, he hid behind the monk in the purple robes who had a staff.

"Who are you guys?" The woman asked. She had long black hair pulled back at the end of her hair and had a pink and white kimono on with a green long skirt. She was carrying a huge boomerang too, and had a yellow cat beside her. Sonic ran up the wall of the well and onto the paved dirt road next to Tails and I.

"I think they might be from Kagome's time," The monk said amongst his comrades, "Where did you all come from?" I was about to answer when Sonic started laughing hysterically.

"Ha, look at the freak in the red robe!" He chuckled. The other man had long white hair but appeared young; he was dressed in a red robe and had a small sword at his side. The most unusual thing about him though, was that he had dog ears!

"You laughing at me you little rat?" The man sneered. Before anyone even noticed, Sonic was behind the man pulling at his dog ears!

"Wow, they're real. How's that possible? You're a bigger freak than I thought!" Sonic teased.

"Sonic, don't say that!" I pleaded. The man twirled around fast to hit Sonic but not fast enough. Sonic leaped over the man and kicked him in the back.

"Why you sneaky little bastard," The man muttered.

"You don't have to be shy," Sonic teased some more, "Come here and say that too my face!" We had just met these people and Sonic was starting an introduction with a rude passing. That's when a girl with black hair came out from the wall carrying a huge yellow bag on her back. She gasped at the sight of us.

"Inuyasha," she yelled, "That's the demon I saw in my time; how did he get here so fast?"

"So he's a threat, eh?" the man said pleased, "good, than I can finish his little smart ass off!"

"Wait, Inuyasha," the girl said hopping out of the well, "I'm not sure if they're a threat at all!"

"Sure he is!" this Inuyasha person argued, clearly only referring to Sonic, "Did you see that little twit start bugging us first?"

"That's right, we're no threat." I mumbled timidly. I was afraid that the angry Inuyasha would pull his sword out at us, even though it looked weak and ineffective in its sheath.

"I don't care, that rat started it first and I'm gonna end it!" Inuyasha lifted out his sword just as I'd predicted. But it wasn't small anymore; it was surprisingly a lot wider and bigger out of its sheath! Inuyasha began swinging away at only Sonic. Sonic was dodging every swing.

"That demon is very fast." The monk observed.

"Inuyasha's hot head is gonna get him killed right now!" the girl in uniform cried. Tails and I were still beside the well.

"What are we gonna do, Tails?"

"These people don't seem bad. In fact, I have an idea! Watch this, Ezi." He started toddling over to the other people watching Sonic and Inuyasha fight.

"Tails, what are you doing?! Get back here!" I whispered loudly, but he kept going towards them.

"Excuse me..?" Tails asked them. His eyes were widened and his two tails were twinned together. He had his lower lip pouting and his hands clamped together. I realized then what he was doing. The strangers looked down at the innocent little Tails.

"M-my friend Sonic, he's not a bad hedgehog. Please stop your friend from trying to hurt him, cause he wouldn't hurt your friend… Please?"

"Oh, you're so cute!" the uniformed girl squeaked. "Inuyasha… SIT!" Suddenly Inuyasha stopped moving and he collapsed into the floor! Sonic glared at him confused of his sudden movement to the ground. So he kicked dirt in his face and ran back over to me.

"You see my friends," Tails continued, "this is all just one miss-understanding. We did not mean to cause you any harm."

"I think they get it, Tails." Sonic said with his hands crossed.

"Okay!" He responded and toddled back to us.

"Who are you demons?" The girl in the kimono asked.

"We're not demons. Tails is a fox, Sonic's a hedgehog, and I'm Ezi, a human."

"I'm Kagome," the girl in uniformed introduced, "Sorry for the mix up."

"Foxes and rodents don't talk!" Inuyasha snapped sitting up from his fall.

"SIT!" Kagome yelled again, and Inuyasha smashed into the ground again.

"Cool, does he do that every time you say 'sit'?"

"Only when Kagome says it." The other girl said.

"So, where is this place anyways?" Tails asked.

"You're in the feudal era of Japan." Kagome explained.

"What? The feudal era?! That was like, five hundred years ago though, right?"

"Calm down," Kagome relieved, "The well you went through; it takes you back five hundred years from our present time. What I'm wondering is how you all found my shrine, and surpassed the time in this well." We all eyed each other, realizing we owed them a major explanation.

"Well Kagome, what happened was…" We were all sitting in the grass as we told them our story as to ending up here through the well. Inuyasha had put his sword away now and was sitting with his arms crossed; Sonic was doing the same.

"So you were just looking for the portal that takes you home?" The monk had said when we were finished.

"I know it sounds crazy; but like Inuyasha said, animals don't talk in our world. In their world though, they walk and talk and have lives just like ours."

"So you mean you're from another planet? Like an alien?!" Kagome said excited. Tails shrugged his shoulders.

"Yah, I guess that's what it means."

"Kagome, what's an alien?" The small child asked. He was the size of a basketball and had a big bushy tail!

"It's a creature from another planet;" She answered quickly, "Why do you look familiar to me?"

"I dunno," Sonic mumbled, "What I do know though is that we're wasting time. If this isn't a portal to our world than we need to get going."

"Yah, just leave then, we don't want you here anyways!" Inuyasha snapped. Sonic stood up ignoring his comment.

"Tails, Ezi, let's get out of here."

"Of course! I know who you are now!" Kagome exclaimed, "You're Sonic the Hedgehog, my little brother, Sota, has your video game!"

"Really, well its always good to know I have a fan," Sonic implied as we all arose and were about to leave.

"You didn't answer my question though," Kagome reminded.

"Why's it important anyway? We went down the well like you and ended up here."

"It's important because Kagome and Inuyasha are the only ones who have been able to cross over each other's times." The monk added. We all looked at the monk as if he wasn't even part of the conversation. "Forgive me, my name's Miroku. I travel with Kagome and Inuyasha."

"My name's Sango," The girl with the boomerang introduced, "I'm a demon slayer and this is my companion, Kirara." She pointed at the little two-tailed kitten next to her.

"I'm Shippo!" The fox child announced.

"Nice to meet you all." I said in merriment.

"Pardon my asking…" Miroku said, he was walking over to me with a smirk and an eyebrow up.

"What is it Miroku?" I asked, I thought it would concern the questions about the well.

"Would you consider the opportunity to bare my children?" I was utterly speechless, not very positive about the question.

"Um, sorry no. I'm only thirteen."

"Perhaps in another year than?"

"Miroku! You perverted monk! Leave her be!" Sango snared. It was clear to me now that Miroku was an absolute flirt.

"Anyways," Tails intruded, "to the OTHER thing Miroku said, if Kagome and Inuyasha are the only ones who can pass into the well, than how come we got through?"

"I don't know, that's why I was asking all of you." Kagome clarified. Inuyasha turned his head the other way and scoffed, "This is a waste of our time! We need to go after Naraku, and let them deal with their own problems!"

"Naraku?"

"He's an evil demon that we are all trying to kill. He's very powerful, and wicked." Miroku described.

"Give me five seconds with this Naraku; I'll take him out!" Sonic boasted.

"He's not one to insult, he's very strong now that he has the Shikon shards of the sacred jewel."

"Did someone say, JEWELRY?" Rouge descended from the sky and landed in a tree beside us.

"Rouge!"

"You're the one who tried to steal our shards before!" Sango sneered. Kirara was hissing at Rouge.

"Calm down will yah? Those shards of yours are demonic, and I don't want anything to do with them."

"You're smart then." Miroku said.

"So buzz off bat girl!" Inuyasha yelled. Rouge shook her head frisk fully.

"That would be an honor; except I need that chaos emerald you have, Sonic." She said reaching her hand out to him.

"What for?"

"How do you think we got here? The chaos emeralds bent time and sent you to the feudal era. The well was just the portal. Without the chaos emeralds we can't get back, so hand them over blue boy!"

"I think you should stop with the demands, Rouge!" I snapped back. "We have the emeralds, and we can leave here without you, whenever we want; then you're stuck here!"

"Hmm… Good point. But you wouldn't really leave me here now, would you?" While we were arguing with Rouge, Miroku was scrutinizing the situation.

"These chaos emeralds, do they have demonic power?"

"Possibly. I'm not sure though, why?"

"You all must retreat then, quickly!" Sango warned.

"Why? What's gonna happen if we don't?" Inuyasha started sniffing the air then gasped, "You're right Miroku, I can smell thousands of demons coming this way; and they're probably looking for those emeralds!"

Chapter 3

"What?! D-demons are coming this way?!" I shrieked.

"Yes, you all must leave, now!" Miroku said preparing his staff. Inuyasha revealed his sword and Kirara transformed into a giant cat! She had saber teeth and a flaming tail. Sango had dressed with hair pulled back at the very top in a black uniform with pink shoulder and leg pads. She grasped onto her giant boomerang.

"You guys aren't gonna try to fight the demons; are you?" I puffed.

"Of course we are! You guys head back down the well, we'll take care of the demons!" We could hear rumbling deep within the forest trees. Shippo hid behind Kagome, who was wielding a bow and arrow.

"Forget it, we can't leave you to fight the demons by yourselves!" Sonic suggested standing beside them.

"You can't handle the demons!" I felt agreeable with Inuyasha. Demons were far different from heartless; and I didn't even know how strong they were or what they looked like! My heart was pounding faster with every rumble I heard amongst the forest surrounding us. Quickly, I summoned my crystal sword into my hand and started searching around the dark trees with my eyes. Finally the noises stopped. Every one was quiet. Then several monsters emerged all around us!

Some were long and green, others were red and had tentacles, some had clothing and were riding the foulest most teeth grinning, giant demons! I froze even though the demons were coming straight at me. Inuyasha stepped in front of me and destroyed them with his giant sword.

"What are you doing?" He yelled at me, "Get somewhere safe, quick!" I listened to Inuyasha and fled into the forest. Kagome was in front of me with Shippo on her shoulder.

"Ezi, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Kagome."

"Okay, we need to get into the cave beyond this forest. Its safe there, come on, hurry!" Kagome, Shippo, and I fled deeper into the forest towards a huge cave in the side if a mountain.

"Kagome, do you sense a jewel shard?" Shippo asked as we stopped in front of the cave.

"Yes, its definitely here."

"What is this Shikon thing, and why's it so important?"

"The Shikon jewel is a powerful but demonic jewel that brings surplus power to the wielder. But you wouldn't want it, in a way the jewel manipulates the wielders, and the most tragic things can happen."

"Don't worry about me wanting the jewel, Kagome, I've had my stories with enough jewels for one lifetime." I was referring to my crystal and I gazed down at it in thought.

"Wait here, the Shikon shard is inside the cave and I have to go get it."

"If the jewel is as bad as you say, then why are you trying to find its pieces?"

"So that evil Naraku doesn't. Besides, Inuyasha needs it too." She said it with less enthusiasm.

"Something wrong?" I asked noticing her emotion.

"Kagome doesn't want Inuyasha to use the Shikon shards." Shippo declared.

"Why? It would make him strong, right? There's nothing wrong with that."

"It's not that simple. You can tell Inuyasha isn't a full human, but he's not full demon either, he's a half breed. He wants the jewel so he can become a full-fledged demon. Then he'll be different."

"Wow, part human and part demon? So why doesn't he use it to try and become a human?"

"He already did try… But that's something completely different!" Kagome's enthusiasm came back. "You wait here, okay?"

"No, not okay. I let those demons scare me before, but I'm not afraid now; I'll stop any who get in my way!" I summoned my sword into my hands.

"Wow, Ezi, is that a weapon?"

"Yep. And It's kept me alive so far, let's see where it takes me now."

"I don't want you to get hurt because of me," Kagome protested, "I never sensed the shard here until today; which means there must be a demon inside. You wait out here until Inuyasha comes, okay?" I wanted to argue with her about it, but her politeness would have made me feel stupid in the debate.

"Alright, I'll stay here."

"I'll be right back." Kagome hurried into the cave. Waiting impatiently for her return, I could here heavy footsteps. I heard growling as well; was it another demon? I prepared my sword and laid my back against the wall of the cave so I could see everything around me. A small green imp in a brown robe and holding a staff walked out from the bushes in front me.

"The cave's over here, m'lord." The imp called out behind him. A girl in a yellow kimono was riding on top of a two headed dragon! Following her though was a man with long white hair. He had a moon crescent on his forehead and magenta strips on his cheeks. He had armor over his white kimono and had two swords in their sheaths on his left side. His right shoulder had a huge cloud of fur over it.

I wasn't sure what to do. It seemed as though the characters had no interest in me because they were walking straight into the cave. As the man walked passed me, I noticed his narrowed sharp yellow cat eyes, his face was entirely serious; like he had no emotion at all.

"Excuse me, may I ask why it is that you're all going into that cave?" The imp turned over to me with an aggravated sneer, "Are you talking to us, human?!"

"Y-yes."

"Well it's none of your business!"

"Actually it is. Are you going after the Shikon?"

"I owe you no explanation!" The imp yelled. I had no fear of this little creature, so I stepped in front of the entrance to the cave.

"I-I won't let you go through if you're after the jewel; so tell me what you're doing here, now!" I was talking big, only because I didn't want them to go in the same time as Kagome and Shippo had; they were all after this Shikon jewel!

"Why you little-"

"Jaken," The man spoke out, "That's enough."

"B-but m'lord, this human has threatened you! She does not know who she deals with!"

"Look, I really don't want any trouble okay," I said calmly, "I just need to know if you're after the Shikon shard."

"No." The man said and he continued walking forward. I was amazed at the tall person, if he was a person at all. Something about him made me quiver, so when he was standing in front of me I moved quickly. The man, Jaken, and the dragon with the girl on its back all entered the cave. I wasn't sure what had just happened, but I felt as though I had done the right thing.

"I saw them come over here," Miroku's voice came from the forest. I saw Sonic, than Tails peer out from the bushes, then Sango and Miroku with Kirara, then Inuyasha.

"Yes, I'm so glad you guys are here," I started, then Inuyasha arose in a panic, "Where's Kagome?"

"She went into the cave looking for a Shikon shard, I didn't want her to go alone, but she insisted. I'm sorry."

"You didn't do anything wrong, Ezi." Sango said.

"I know, but this guy with huge fur over his arm went in too!"

"Could she be talking about Sesshomaru, Inuyasha?"

"Yah, but Sesshomaru's never been interested in jewel shards, so why is he here? Let's go after them!" They all hurried into the cave except for Sonic and Tails.

"Let's go." Sonic muttered.

"But Sonic, what if they need our help?" I clarified.

"Trust me; they don't need it, especially that dog eared freak." Sonic sounded annoyed. "Tails, you got the chaos emerald?" Tails started searching through his two tails.

"Yah Sonic, I got them right… Uh oh!"

"What's the matter Tails?"

"I was almost positive I had the emerald here! I must've lost it when we were running from those demons!"

"What? How can that be?" I started to gaze around the area when a shadow flew over us. Rouge perched herself on a tree beside the cave.

"Guess who's got your chaos emerald." She said waving the red emerald about.

"We don't have time for this, Rouge, hand it over and let's go!" Sonic raised his hand out to her demanding the jewel.

"I'm only telling you guys this because you're so stubborn," Rouge announced, "G.U.N were requiring me to find this portal so I would have to arrest you all right now for trespassing on G.U.N property so-"

"Wait, what? G.U.N? Rouge, do not tell me that the government on Mobius knows about this world!" I cried. The thought of G.U.N meeting up with our world and politics sounded catastrophic! Rouge refused to answer. Instead, she fled into the cave!

"Sonic, Tails, we have to stop Rouge!"

"What's wrong, Ezi?" Tails inquired.

"Rouge knows about this portal to the feudal era. If she ever told G.U.N, they would claim it as their own!"

"But G.U.N is the government on Mobius; how could they claim anything here?"

"Trust me; the government is a very complicated branch of politics. Like my world, your world is blinded by all the other worlds out there; they don't know they exist yet.

So if both our worlds were ever to know that the other existed, it would be a huge brake in history as we know it! Our worlds would either meet in peace, or in a calamity of war!"

"You've been thinking a lot about this, haven't you?" Sonic teased.

"We can't let Rouge get away with this information about the feudal era; or about my world for that matter!"

"I'm one step ahead of you, Ezi." Sonic declared as we ran into the cave, "Let's go get that chaos emerald!"

Chapter 4

The cave grew darker and darker, until the point where we could see anymore. Tails turned the radar on and it brought some light to our path.

"We stick together, alright?" Sonic ordered, we stayed in an orderly fashion line; Sonic was in the front, Tails was in the middle, and I was in the back.

"Kagome told me this cave was built recently; we have to watch out for demons." After a long travel through the quiet cave, it started to rumble! Then rocks of uncertain matter started tumbling to the ground!

"Stick to together! Let's head to the exit!" I heard Sonic yell, but the rocks and dust were making the light dim, and before I knew it I was hit in the back with a rock and blacked out. Things were very dizzy when I had awakened.

"Sesshomaru? Lord Sesshomaru please help me!" I heard a girls voice crying. I sat up and noticed the girl that was on the dragon crying beside some boulders. I looked around; we were trapped in a small area surrounded by rocks. How I ended up there was very unclear and unimportant at the time.

"Hey, are okay?" I asked the child. She turned and looked at me only for a second and started clawing at the boulders again.

"Hey calm down, we'll find away out of here. But you need to save your breath, 'cause I don't think there's a lot in here, okay?" She nodded her head.

"Thank you. I'm Rin."

"I'm Ezi, we're gonna find away outta here, alright?"

"Okay." I examined the giant rocks.

"These aren't boulders at all; these are huge clumps of dirt." Realizing this, I dug my sword into the piles of dirt.

"Stay back, Rin." I warned. I kept digging and digging and digging; until there was finally a hole to the other side. I stuck my sword into it, and pushed upwards; the masses of dirt started to collapse from the roof! I stepped back and waited for dirt to clear at the top of the pile.

"Come on Rin," I said relieved, amazed that I had surpassed the rubles of dirt, "Follow me up this hill." I led Rin up the pile and down the other way to the continuing road down the empty cave.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Are you here?!" She called out.

"Who is this Sesshomaru guy anyway?"

"Lord Sesshomaru is the greatest demon that ever lived!" She pronounced. I whirled my eyes around the ominous cavern.

"Well, stick with me until we find your Sesshomaru friend, okay?"

"Right!" We ventured through the dark cave; I had to feel against the walls to make sure I wouldn't run into anything. Rin was tugging onto my shirt.

"Sonic, Tails, Inuyasha, Kagome; you guys in here?!"

"Lord Sesshomaru, where are you!?"

"So Rin, you're human, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you with all those demons?"

"Because humans are evil. They kill for the most silly reasons."

"Oh, well you know Rin, not all humans are bad."

"Like you? I know that, but my Lord Sesshomaru protects me from the terrible people, though." It seemed as though we were walking for hours. Rin wouldn't stop talking about how great her Lord Sesshomaru was, and I remained beside the cavern walls searching for the exit.

"Rin? Oh Rin?!" Jaken's voice echoed towards us. Rin grew tremendously excited. She raced ahead of me towards Jaken.

"Wait; Rin? Where'd you go?!" I panicked. I darted ahead without worrying about what was in front of me. I heard cackling, but it wasn't from anything small. I heard Rin shriek and that's when I went berserk!

"Rin! Come on say something!?"

"Ezi, help me!" Rin's voice echoed. I scurried over to the voice when something slammed me into the dirt; it was a giant demon arm! The orange, three eyed demon was glowing a pink shine.

"More humans to eat!" The demon roared, "Thanks to this sacred jewel shard, I have never been stronger!" I could still here Rin screaming at the top of her lungs. I felt useless lying there with the arm crushing me. Sonic and Tails thought I could handle those demons in the forest; but I was scared out of mind like I am right now! What can I do? What's gonna happen!?

"Get up." A voice soared across my mind.

"What?"

"Get up! You're a legendary warrior aren't you? So get up!"

"Right, get up!" I pushed my arms off the ground.

"What? Stay down, lunch! Never mind, I'll just kill you now!" The demon was about to smash into the ground! I pushed up fast enough though so that I could roll out from under its arm. As it concentrated on pushing its other arm against the one that had trapped me, I jumped up into the air and sliced right through the demon. The pink light was still shining, but the demon was dead. I kicked some dirt into its lifeless third eye to make sure it was really dead. It was.

"Wow, you did it, Ezi! You saved me!" Rin retreated from the clutches of the dead demon and hugged me.

"Um, it was nothing, really."

"Rin," Jaken emerged towards us, "There you..!" He stopped glaring upon the corpse. "The demon was already slain? By who?"

"Master Jaken, I'm so glad to see you!" Rin giggled. I noticed the man with the long hair from before walk in with the two tailed dragon behind Jaken. He glared down at the demon as well; not too surprised though, just the same glum expression.

"Who slew the demon, Jaken?" He demanded.

"Well it wasn't Naraku, m'lord. He would've taken the shards."

"I didn't ask who DID NOT slay it; I asked who DID."

"Oh, yes, of course! How stupid of me, m'lord! What I meant to say was um..!" Jaken was stuttering uncontrollably, I tried tip-toeing away through all the commotion.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I knew you wouldn't leave me here!" Rin cheered running up towards the man.

"That's your Lord Sesshomaru!?" I yelled in disbelief. That's when Sonic and Inuyasha came in.

"Ezi, you…Okay..?" Sonic gazed about the area; mostly at the demon.

"Hey, Sesshomaru, why are you after the shards all of a sudden?" Inuyasha sneered.

"If you're referring to the shards that that corpse has, than no, I'm not."

"M'lord has no interest in the shards!" Jaken intruded, "We just came here so we could confront that Naraku fellow that tried to humiliate him!"

"I'm gonna kill Naraku, Sesshomaru! You stay out of it!" Inuyasha growled. Sesshomaru just scoffed and turned to leave. Jaken and Rin began to follow.

"Thanks for saving me from the demon, Ezi! I'll see you later!" Rin waved goodbye and left with Sesshomaru.

"Ezi? You killed that demon?!" Sonic bawled surprised.

"Yah, it was really weird. Suddenly I wasn't afraid of the demons at all anymore."

"Good work. Tails and the others are waiting for us outside. Let's go." Inuyasha didn't say anything.

"Oh, you want the jewel shard, right Inuyasha?" I teased. I was growing aggravated of his negative attitude; plus I was proud of my victory. I swiped the shard out from under the demon's chin, then handed it to Inuyasha. "Here you go."

"Humph, thanks. But I could've handled this myself."

"I wasn't planning on waiting for you to come save the day, Inuyasha; neither was the hungry demon."

Chapter 5

"Everyone alright?" Sango asked when she saw us evade from the cave. The cool November breeze felt comforting against my sweated face.

"Naraku's coming!" Inuyasha blared out.

"What? How do you know, Inuyasha?"

"Sesshomaru told me, we gotta get prepared!" Tails turned over to Sonic, "Sonic, did you find Rouge?" Sonic shook his head gravely.

"I don't even think she made it passed the quake…"

"What? Rouge isn't..?!" The three of us were speechless. You couldn't say we were actually friends with Rouge, but the thought of her being dead… it was appalling!

"It can't be…It can't."

"I'm sorry about your friend." Kagome said.

"I-it's not your fault. I guess we don't need to worry about that report getting out about the feudal era now."

"What report?" Shippo asked.

"Well Kagome, Rouge was a spy; and she might have tried to give information about the well to the government."

Kagome laughed, "Don't be silly. Even if they did find the well, they couldn't get through to the feudal era, right?" Tails shook his head and sighed, "That's what I'm worried about. The chaos emeralds are able to bend time; they can control time. With them, you can go back and forth through the well whenever you want."

"That's indeed a powerful emerald." Miroku said.

"We haven't got time to worry about that anymore," Inuyasha declared, "we have to prepare for Naraku." He tightened onto the shard in his hand.

"Are you sure Naraku would come all this way to get one shard, Inuyasha?" Sango questioned.

"Hmm, that's a good question. Its probably just one of Naraku's puppets. Besides, he doesn't have his incarnations usually come and look for jewel shards so randomly." Miroku explained. Inuyasha grunted at the remark, "So what if it is a puppet? It may help us find where Naraku's hiding!"

"For once Inuyasha is using his head." Shippo mumbled. Inuyasha punched him on the forehead for his comment. "Ow! Kagome, Inuyasha hurt me!" He whined.

"Inuyasha, SIT BOY!" Inuyasha hurdled into the ground unwillingly. After that I felt an uneasy wild presence erupting from the midst of the forest around. It was like having the shivers all of a sudden.

"Um, does anyone else feel that?" I said embarrassed, it was probably just the shivers and I was making a big deal out of it.

"Yah, I feel it too." Sonic alleged.

"It's a demonic aura," Miroku explicated, "I'm surprised you two can feel it. It's the presence of strong demonic power that most demons have. Its easy for monks and priestesses to sense this power but rare for others."

"Is this power coming from Naraku?" Tails asked. Inuyasha was sniffing into the air when he started growling.

"Naraku IS here."

"You sure, Inuyasha?"

"I'm positive! His foul scent is growing closer!" Everyone prepared for an attack. That's when Kagome gasped, "I sense two shards of the sacred jewel coming fast!" a whirl of wind gusted around us. We were confronted by a man in brown fur and black hair pulled back; he had feet coiled in cloth for shoes, and his knees were covered by more fur.

"Koga! What the hell are you doing here!?" Inuyasha yelled at the man. He squinted at the very sight of Inuyasha.

"I'm here to kill Naraku," Koga declared, "don't worry Kagome, I'll kill him this time in no time flat!"

"This Koga guy your boyfriend or something, Kagome?" I whispered. She chuckled nervously, "N-no don't be silly! Koga's just trying to avenge his fellow comrades. You see, Naraku played a terrible trick on us making Koga think we killed his wolf pack."

"Wolf pack? He's a wolf?"

"Wolf demon, actually."

"Butt out, Koga! I'm gonna kill Naraku!"

"No, I am, mutt face!" Koga yelled back.

"Inuyasha, don't forget we're here too." Miroku updated. Kirara was growling ferociously about the trees. But it wasn't Naraku she was growling at. Sesshomaru emerged from the trees alone.

"Damn not you too, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha growled. The situation was becoming more unusual every second. Sonic, Tails and I were practically sitting back and watching the show.

"Inuyasha, you couldn't kill a fly with the way that you swing the Tetsusaiga around like a senseless baboon!" Sesshomaru insulted.

"Shut up! I've been close enough to killing Naraku long before you ever even knew who he was!"

"Neither one of you are getting Naraku," Koga implied, "I'm gonna take his head first!"

"This is stupid." Sonic mumbled. I felt much related to his words.

"Sonic's right! Instead of you all fighting about which ones gonna kill Naraku, shouldn't you be working together. If Naraku is as bad as you all say he is, then it shouldn't be too hard to fight together and get rid of him!"

"Its not that simple, Ezi!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Sure it is. You guys are all just too proud to work together. I'm just saying…"

"Hey Inuyasha, who's the loud mouth?" Koga snickered. I scoffed at his remark eyeing up at the wolf demon. That's when I saw a baboon in white fur sneak up behind him.

"Koga, behind you!" Kagome exclaimed. Koga leaped out of his place and landed beside all of us; now we were all staring at the baboon. The baboon sneered in pleasure, "Just when I thought I could get your two shards, Koga."

"Who's that?"

"That is Naraku!"

"Inuyasha, why do persist in trying to kill me; you know I'm just a puppet, so why bother any longer?" Naraku teased. Inuyasha growled as he took out his big sword; or as Sesshomaru called it, the Tetsusaiga.

"Sesshomaru and Koga; I see you followed the clues that led you here to me, very clever."

"This guy's annoying," Sonic muttered, "You're a senseless coward is what you are!"

"Oh Inuyasha, making new friends are we?" Naraku said glaring towards Sonic.

"So you're the great evil Naraku everyone won't shut up about, eh?" Sonic continued. "If you ask me, you're nothing but a ridiculous coward. Even Eggman has more pride than you do."

"What are you babbling about you weak demon? Inuyasha, shall I kill these senseless fools before they get in your way of trying to kill me?"

"Leave them alone, Naraku! I'm gonna finish you!"

"Something's wrong." Sesshomaru said.

"Yah I know," Koga appended, "How come I didn't see Naraku before Kagome warned me?"

"Probably because you were too busy gloating." I mumbled.

"No, that's not why!" Koga snapped, "There's something up with that Naraku. It smells like him, but something's up."

"Well, since I have so many followers, I guess I'll be leaving." Naraku leaped into the forest towards the well.

"Naraku, get back here!" Inuyasha, Koga, Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Shippo, Kirara, Sonic Tails and I all sped after him. He was standing beside the well when he stopped and we could finally stop running.

"I thought he was trying to escape; we're wasting time if the puppet is just teasing us. Let's just go." Miroku proclaimed. The puppet Naraku started to cackle. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that." His voice was different now. Naraku relieved himself from his baboon costume. He was very young. He was a teenager. He had a crowned horn on and red and yellow armor. He had long black hair that was pulled into a brown hair tie; it was long like a rope. His eyes were wide yet narrow and jagged. Everyone's eyes widened around me.

"What the hell is this?" Inuyasha demanded.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"That's not him; that's not Naraku!" Sango gasped.

"It has to be; you guys have all been saying he is!" Tails cried.

"No, Naraku doesn't look like that; unless he manipulated another person!" Miroku sneered glaring up at the person.

"Ha. Good guess, Miroku. But I'm not Naraku, you were right the first time." The stranger introduced.

"Then who the hell are you? Where's the real Naraku?!"

"Naraku sent me."

"So were incarnated from him."

"No, fool! I have been patiently waiting for the day that I could get back at you, Inuyasha!"

"Me," Inuyasha snared, "What did I do to you?!"

"Do you remember Menomaru, the demon who sought the souls of all living things and almost succeeded if you hadn't killed him!?" Inuyasha gasped. "That's right, you do remember him, don't you?!"

"What does he have to do with any of this?" Sesshomaru said finally. "I'm not gonna stand here and be lectured by an insignificant brat such as you. How dare you try to fool me!" He lunged for the stranger and he pulled out one of his swords. He didn't try to strike him though.

"You must be Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother," the boy specified.

"Older brother?!" Sonic gasped.

"What of it?"

"You must despise your brother so much… You wouldn't care if he died. But I did!"

"What, are you saying you are Menomaru's brother?!" Inuyasha inquired.

"It doesn't matter my relation to him; you'll only need my name so you won't forget it!" He threw both his hands down onto the well. A black light was soaring from inside it! The black light coiled into a twister and the top of it bent down in front of us! Sesshomaru had flown right in; it had sucked him in!

"Everybody run!" Kagome cried. But the twister was far too powerful. Not even Sonic's speed was surpassing it. Miroku, Sango and Kirara, then Kagome and Shippo, then Tails and I were hurdled into the twister. Then Koga, then Sonic, and Inuyasha was last.

"My name is Riko Ten!" He called out into the twister. "Don't forget it!" The twister spun us all continuously in a fast circle. I thought my skin was going to rip right off! Finally, I landed on the concrete sidewalk beside the busy streets in Japan. I got up and scrapped the dirt off my knees.

"How did I get back here? This is Japan, right? Sonic, Inuyasha, Tails, anyone?" People were scurrying across the streets passed me; but I didn't see Sonic or anyone else familiar. Meanwhile, someplace else, Inuyasha was waking up in the middle of the street. Three figures were huddling over him.

"Is he dead?" One of the figures spoke.

"I don't know. He just dropped out of nowhere!" Said another one.

"And what's up with those ears?" The other one examined. Inuyasha finally saw the three clear enough. One was a magenta chameleon, the other was a crocodile with headphones, and the last was a small bumble bee child.

"Ah, he's awake!" The bumble bee yelled.

"Calm down Charmy," The crocodile assured, "Even if he was dangerous, he's too weak to hurt anyone."

"Where'd you come from?" the chameleon demanded. Inuyasha sat up dizzily.

"Where am I?"

"You're in Capital City my friend," the bee explained, "My name is-"

"Charmy, leave the introductions to the professionals!" The crocodile interrupted. "Ahem, the name's Vector. Vector the crocodile! I'm the greatest detective that ever lived!" Inuyasha was far from interested.

"Yah that's great and all, but I gotta-"

"I'm Espio, the elite ninja. My camouflage as a chameleon is most useful when I'm taking out enemies."

"Okay, but seriously, I need to-"

"I'm Charmy! I'm the cute and stingiful hero in our group!"

"Beat it! I have to-"

"Stingiful? What is that Charmy?"

"Its 'sting' I just had to make have more sense when I was talking!"

"Whatever. That's why you leave the openings to me!" While the three were arguing, Inuyasha crept away.

"This isn't where Kagome lives," He said to himself, "All these buildings and stuff, this isn't Japan!"

"No, it's not Japan," Charmy intruded, "You're on Mobius!"

Chapter 6

Sango was quaking. She held her boomerang weapon, the hirikotsu, tightly as she peered over the platform that was hovering over the red planet. Platforms were floating everywhere; there were cargo trailers and rocks too. Sango was in space! She hopped down the platforms until she landed on the grey dirt. Meteors were falling onto the surface of the planet.

"Kirara; is anyone there?" Sango called out. No one answered. She was alone. Miroku was waking beside Shippo who was shaking him to wake.

"Miroku? Are you all right? Say something!" Shippo cried. Miroku stood up.

"S-Shippo? Where are we?"

"I don't know, were in front of a temple. I can't find Kagome or anybody else!"

"Calm down Shippo. We'll ask the master of this temple if they've seen our friends." Miroku clashed his staff onto the gates. "Any one there? We need some help!" Shippo quivered behind Miroku when four children walked towards the gate from the temple. They were all wearing red robes and had blue belts. "Excuse me kids, has anyone else been here?"

"Oh, hello monk!" The bald headed child welcomed.

"Well howdy! What can we do for yu'all?" The big one in the cowboy hat asked.

"Have you seen anyone else? We're looking for someone with white hair, and possibly some other people."

"Sorry dude, no one else but." The boy with brown hair explained.

"Sorry we couldn't help you." Said the Japanese girl with two pig tails.

"Oh, well thank you." Miroku said bowing his head then left. "I thought that the portal we were all sent in took us to Kagome's time."

"So then what happened, Miroku?"

"I'm not sure. It appears we're in our time still, so the others can't be too far." They ventured down the hill the temple was on into a city below; a city with lights and buildings. Sonic and Sesshomaru weren't doing too well either. Sonic rolled off the Sesshomaru's fur when they dropped onto the roof of Park Place mall.

"Hey, we're back in Tucson," Sonic announced, "Guys? Tails, Ezi? Where is everyone?!" Sesshomaru stood up and gazed upon the flat city of Tucson; it was night time and the streets were bare.

"You; tell me where we are." Sesshomaru demanded.

"Easy dude, if you say please, I'll tell you if you ask nicely." Sesshomaru gleamed down at Sonic fiercely.

"I don't need YOUR help, I'll find out everything by myself." He leaped off the roof and ambled away. Sonic sighed, "That's one annoying guy down. Now where's Tails?" Tails had landed on top of his ship with Kirara. The kitten was crying.

"Calm down, little kitty-ala, or, Kimana, or, Kirara!" Kirara turned to Tails and started purring. "Yeah it's okay see; we'll find Sango and the others for you. I can't be afraid, I have to find Sonic!" Tails's phone rang right after he said that. "Hello?"

"Tails, its me, Sonic. Where you at?"

"Sonic, I'm at my ship, where are you?"

"Tucson. Is Ezi with you?"

"No, just Kirara. They can't be too far though, so I'll look for them around here first then…"

"Hold up Tails, I've got multiple calls. Someone else is calling me." Sonic pressed the talk button and was on the other line. "Hey."

"Sonic, is that you?"

"Maybe. Who's asking?"

"Its me, Knuckles! I have a friend here who says they know you."

"Who's it?"

"Her name's Sango."

"Sango? Put her on."

"WHAT IS THIS THING!?" Sango's voice came roaring into Sonic's ear.

"Sango, less volume please."

"WHAT?! I CAN HERE A VOICE IN THIS THING KNUCKLES! WHO IS THAT?!"

"Oh that's right; Sango is from the feudal era. She doesn't know what a phone is!"

"HELLO? HELLOOO?!"

"SANGO BE QUIET!"

"?"

"This is called a phone, okay? You communicate with people through it. You're talking to me, Sonic right now."

"REALLY? HI SONIC!"

"You don't have to yell anymore, Sango!"

"Oh, okay. This phone thing is so cool!"

"Yes I know. Where are you guys?"

"Um, Meteor Herd; or that's what Knuckles said."

"WHAT? How did you get all the way over there?!"

"I don't now; how far are we? Where's Inuyasha and the others?"

"I dunno. We'll find them though. Let me talk to Knuckles."

"Do you have to? I like talking on this phone thing."

"Yes. You can have it back when I'm done."

"Okay!" She handed the phone to Knuckles.

"Before you start, Sonic, you need to know that Meteor Herd's location has changed drastically. Meteor Herd is only a few thousand miles away from earth!"

"So that's how we're able to contact me! How did an entire planet move though?"

"I don't know Sonic, but its real close. It won't be too long before the people there find this planet."

"Knuckles, can you bring Sango back?"

"Sure I can. What for?"

"I'm sure Sango will explain everything to you on the way. Hurry Knuckles."

"Alright." They both hung up and Sonic began searching for everyone else. I was stalking through the streets looking for everyone else too. I was getting really nervous until I spotted Koga digging into the trashes in an ally.

"Koga!" He jumped up in a panic and glared towards me.

"Hey you're the loud mouth, where are we?"

"The name's EZI! Call me loud mouth again and I'm just gonna leave yah."

"W-wait, don't go! I'm I little scared- I mean curious, about this place."

"You're in Kagome's time. This is Japan in the future."

"T-the future..? 'Makes sense to me; this place is freaking weird! So where is Kagome anyways?"

"I dunno. But we'll find her and the others. Just stick close. Its not good that you're here; you'll catch a lot of attention!"

"You expect me to go with you?"

"Do you wanna stay here?"

"Uh, Let's go." Inuyasha wasn't doing so well either. He was wandering the streets of Mobius as animals walking and talking animals were staring at him as if he were a freak!

"This is annoying; I need to find Kagome and the others now!" He stopped in front of a gate in the road. "I need to find out where I am and how I can get back to Japan."

"You're in another world, of course."

"What? Who're you?"

"You need to get back to another whole planet, my dear friend."

"What does that mean?"

"It means, you're not even on earth anymore."

"I'm in another planet? How's that possible? Earth is the center of the universe!"

"Ah, you're from the feudal era. Back then you may have thought that, but in the future; you will learn that there are thousands more!"

"So I'm in Kagome's time; the present. How do I get back?"

"I will be more than willing to help you, dear friend." Inuyasha lifted an eyebrow.

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"Very simple; technology grows in the present as well; I'll take you there."

"Sure you will, old man."

"Don't call me that! I'll open a portal to your world and we'll go! CHAOS CONTROL!"

"!"

"There. We're here."

"Hey, this is Kagome's time; how did you get us here so fast?!"

"Does it really matter? You're here aren't you?" Inuyasha sniffed the air. He glared about the city in relief.

"That place I was just at was weird; it must've been Sonic's world, having had seen all those creatures that looked just like him; does that mean you can take Sonic back?"

"Who's this Sonic fellow?"

"That annoying guy…"

"Well?" Inuyasha was thinking about how eager he was to make Sonic feel miserable for his rudeness; so he didn't know how to answer the stranger.

"Never mind; he's nobody. Thanks pal for bringing me back."

"No problem, dear friend." The stranger patted him on the back.

"I'm curious; what's the catch?"

"Catch? My dear friend, you owe me nothing, I'm just proud to have helped you out."

"Yeah, sure. Well I don't know what I would've done if I were still stuck on Mobius, so thanks."

"Sure thing, kid. Now you go and find your friends."

"So what's your name, old man?"

"Just call me, a friend."

"Whatever. Bye, friend." Inuyasha toddled off into the streets of Japan. Decoe and Bocoe walked beside Dr. Eggman as he cackled to himself for a glorious plan.

"Doctor, you sure this gonna work? Helping that guy out might give away the fact you can travel to worlds!" Eggman smirked.

"That was exactly what I wanted, Decoe," Eggman explained, "don't go asking stupid questions now you two; I know exactly what I plan to do next."

Chapter 7

"I found Ezi, Sonic! She's with that wolf guy and they're…"

"They're what, Tails?"

"They're uh, leaping from roof to roof!"

"Whoa this is awesome!" I yelled to Koga. We were practically flying across the sky.

"Don't get too excited yet, loud mouth! I'm just getting started!" Koga landed on the wall of a wide apartment and started running across it! Looking below now I remember; felt like you were flying. It reminded me of when I flew with Sora, Donald, and Goofy in Never Land. He pushed off the corner's side and landed onto a smaller building.

"Oh, there's Tails's ship! Follow it."

"Why should I? I'm just getting used to this running business here!"

"I'm sure Tails knows where Kagome is." I swayed.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's follow Tails!" Tails noticed us following him and he landed beside the docks again.

"Can we do it again?"

"No. We have to find Kagome first!" Tails left his ship and went over to us.

"I'm happy I found you guys!" He said in a stammer.

"Its cool now Tails." I assured.

"Cool? Why are you giving him a weather update; its pretty obvious that its freezing out here!" Koga yelled.

"Be quiet smart one," I said sarcastically, "We don't want anyone seeing you. Tails, do you know where anyone else is?"

"Knuckles is bringing Sango, we found you guys, and," Kirara leaped out of the cockpit, "Oh yeah, the cute kitty-cat too."

"What about Kagome?" Koga demanded.

"I haven't found her yet; or Inuyasha or the monk. We'll find then though."

"Forget that! I'll have to find Kagome before Inuyasha does!" Koga yelled.

"Koga, Kagome will find you. She told me she can sense jewel shards so she'll sense the ones you have and find you. Don't panic."

"I'm not panicking!" He dreaded. I rolled my eyes.

"What about Sonic?"

"He hasn't found anyone yet either. He said he would call me though if he did." Right after he said that Tails's phone rang; the ring tone was "It Doesn't Matter" Sonic's theme song.

"Tails! Its all over the news," Sonic started, "A floating pink orb monster and a guy in purple clothing were sighted over a toy factory in china. I'm going in!"

"Be careful, Sonic." He hung up.

"The pervert and Shippo are in trouble?!" I gasped, "What should we do?"

"Not much, but I guess we could-" The phone rang again. "Sonic?" Tails answered.

"I got 'em! I'll meet you at the well." Sonic hung up. Tails eyed the phone with a titled grin.

"What's up Tails?"

"He said he got them already."

"So, he's a fast guy, we all know that."

"Fast eh?" Koga sneered interested.

"Yeah but he ran all the way to China from Tucson, scaled a building, and saved the monk and Shippo that quickly?"

"You have a point; perhaps he just used chaos control."

"Perhaps."

"I hate to interrupt, but shouldn't we be going now?" Koga alleged. We hopped onto the Ex-tornado and headed over to Kagome's house. Koga was freaking out; he'd never been on a jet before! Every time he tried peering out the window, in fear, he would huddle himself together and start shaking. I for one thought it was actually kind of funny.

When we got to Kagome's, her, Inuyasha and were standing beside the house. Sonic, Miroku, and Shippo were near the well.

"He beat us here?! Amazing." I boasted. Tails landed by the gate next to the mountain; it was hard to see now because it was nearly night fall. Tails and Kirara were the first to rush off the jet.

"Oh, finally, GROUND!" Koga cried and he knelt to knees as he pleaded to the dirt. "Kagome? You had me worried there, I'm so glad I found you!" Koga said clinging over to her.

"Save your breath, Koga! I found her first." Inuyasha snared. They both began a growling contest.

"You get this everyday, Kagome?" I asked watching the grudge match. Kagome sighed, "Not really. But most of the time."

"So who do you really like between the two?"

"Well, uh, I travel with Inuyasha, so…" She didn't finish. Sonic's phone rang in the midst of all the commotion. The ring tone was Knuckles's rap theme song, "Something".

"Where you at, Knuckles?" Sonic said after he flipped open his phone.

"Sonic, I'm in Japan; where are you guys?" Knuckles answered.

"We're in a neighbor hood; beside Fuji Mountain. You see it?"

"Yeah, I see the mountain. We'll be there in a minute." Sonic hung up. He stretched his arms out towards the sky and yawned.

"Where's Sango?" Miroku asked.

"She's coming." Sonic smirked.

"How did we all get split up, anyways?"

"That bastard Riko Ten; he split us all up!" Inuyasha snared. He tightened his fists at the very thought of him.

"Why did he do that, Inuyasha? He said he knew you." I pointed out.

"What's more important though is HOW he split us all up." Miroku implied.

"That's right. He used the well's portal some how and sent us all back here." Tails explained.

"If he did send ALL of us here, then where's Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha demanded. I gasped, "That's right! We're in trouble if people see a guy like him roaming around the streets!"

"Maybe we should look for him then." Kagome insisted.

"We won't find him, besides he can handle himself." Sonic said.

"How would you know that, Sonic?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Because I saw him in Tucson, no big deal."

"He's in Tucson!?" I exclaimed. "Inuyasha, Sesshomaru wouldn't HURT anyone, would he?"

"As long as no body bugs him." Inuyasha shrugged.

"Sure that makes me feel better!" I snared, "We gotta find him before he hurts someone!"

"Calm down, I was only kidding! Sesshomaru won't hurt anyone I'm sure if it." Calming down from our situation, Tails arose with another question, "Shippo, how did you guys get on top of a toy factory?"

"Well, at first we were in a forest beside this temple where some these four kids were. We left the forest and ended up in that scary- I mean, unusual town."

"You sound so mature." Tails observed. Shippo crossed his little arms and smirked proudly.

"Yeah well you know, growing up and all; it comes with maturity." Inuyasha broke into the conversation, "Whatever Shippo! You're nothing but a little baby." He bullied Shippo by pushing him into the ground.

"Ow! Kagome!" Shippo cried.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha fell again. Knuckles and Sango finally came in gliding from around the mountain.

"Oh Sango," Miroku said overjoyed as they landed, "I'm so glad to see that you're unharmed!" He hugged her tightly.

"Uh, good to see you too, Miroku." Sango was blushing.

"Oh, isn't that sweet?" I teased. Then Miroku ruined it by rubbing his left hand against Sango's but! She pushed him away and slapped him in the face immediately. He just grinned though.

"You all are truly some theatrical characters." Sonic mumbled. Knuckled brushed off his arms as if trying to get some attention.

"Oh hat's right," Sango said, "Everyone, this is Knuckles, the, uh..? Oh, yeah, the great guardian of the master emerald! He helped me out." Kirara jumped into Sango's arms and she comforted her in rejoice of their reunion.

"Hey wait a minute," Sonic sneered, "Knuckles you told her to call you that!"

"Did not; apparently she knows a GREAT person when she sees one!"

"Nu uh! You told her to say that!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did not!"

"Did too; HEY?!"

"I rest my case."

"Whatever. Hey Ezi, long time no see." Knuckles winked. Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Hiyeah Knux!" I said.

"Knux?"

"Oh, sorry. It's so much easier to call you that instead of Knuckles; I kind of like that more anyways, don't you?"

"Yeah, it sounds kinda cool."

"Then it's settled; I'm calling you Knux." Sonic announced.

"No, only Ezi can call me that because she made it up and I said so!"

"Not everybody listens to what the "Great Guardian of the Master Emerald" has to say." Sonic teased.

"Well they respect my authority!"

"No they shouldn't."

"Yes they should!"

"No they-"

"Alright I think we get it guys." I said stopping them.

"Well then I guess we'd better head back to the feudal era." Miroku declared.

"Hey Sonic, is anyone else coming to see us?" Kagome asked.

"No. Why?"

"Because something's flying at us fast!" Kagome pointed at a hovering object along with a green one beside it, and they were descending towards us. "W-what is that?"

"Is that Eggman?" Tails wondered.

"It has to be. No one else drives a glider like his."

"Yes. Someone else does." Sonic said gravely.

"What are you talking about? Who's Eggman?" Inuyasha inquired.

"Dr. Eggman is the bad guy in Sonic's story." I started to explain. "Hey, what do you mean someone ELSE has a glider like Eggman? Who?"

"Before we were brought here, before we sent to this world, a small guy and another hedgehog got in my way. He was in a glider just like Eggman's."

"Oh, a plagiarizing guy, eh?" Knuckles ragged, "I'll take him out!" Koga began sniffing into the air.

"You smell that mutt face ?" He ribbed at Inuyasha.

"Call me mutt face again and I'll kill you; but yeah I do smell it. It's the scent of gas."

"Its coming from that green guy!" Koga eyed up at the green hedgehog beside the small character in the glider. The cockpit was being blinded by a black tinted glass surrounding it.

"That hedgehog! I've never seen him before." I exclaimed.

"The present time is just getting weirder and weirder, isn't it?" Miroku mumbled.

"You said it, monk." Sango agreed.

"Who are you?" Sonic demanded.

"Sonic, I finally found you." The voice came from the cockpit. It was deep like a robot's voice.

"Who's the mean green guy? What do yeah want?"

"We've been searching everywhere for you, Sonic. Now, you can DIE!" The voice yelled. But nothing moved; nothing happened. In the blink of an eye though, the green enemy was behind Sonic! Sonic gasped, realizing that he had moved behind him but no body even saw it! The green hedgehog was just standing there with his hands down and his yellow eyes glaring at Sonic.

"How the hell did that thing move so fast?!" Knuckles wailed. Everyone watching appeared to be stunned. Sonic turned to punch him; the hedgehog grabbed his fist and twisted it though before Sonic could even slide his feet around! He through Sonic up into the air and jumped up towards him. Sonic saw him coming and tried to kick him. The green hedgehog moved swiftly to the side though and began pounding constantly into Sonic's stomach! The final punch threw him back into the dirt below and Sonic could barely move.

"Sonic, come on get up!" Tails encouraged.

"Forget it," Inuyasha denied, "that thing is way too damn fast for him; he'll be lucky enough to survive this fight." I turned to Inuyasha.

"Are you never negative? Why can't you support Sonic instead of what you're doing?"

"Because its true! As far as we know, that thing IS stronger than Sonic, too strong if you ask me."

"So? That doesn't mean he's gonna win. Come on Sonic!" Sonic was sitting up slowly. The green hedgehog pulled Sonic up by his neck. Sonic didn't even bother to fight back; he seemed lifeless already. The emotionless hedgehog pulled his right arm back; grasping Sonic's neck in his left.

"Ah!"

"What's he gonna do?"

"Oh, Sonic, please wake up!"

"He's done for!" In his right hand, the green hedgehog was creating a fiery red orb.

"This was too easy," the mysterious glider pilot proclaimed, "farewell, Sonic the Hedgehog!

Chapter 8

"Sonic, move, PLEASE!" I cried. He was completely still.

"A few punches and Sonic gets knocked out like that?" Knuckles scrutinized, "I don't get it!" The fiery orb grew larger until it was completely contained around his finger tips.

"That's it! I don't care who this guy is, I'm finishing him!" Inuyasha yelled. He took out his Tetsusaiga and lashed out at the green hedgehog. He dropped Sonic and threw the fire ball at Inuyasha instead! Inuyasha swiped his sword and called out his attack, "Black Lash Wave!" Apparently, this attack countered the fire ball back towards the green hedgehog! When the fire ball collided with him, he twirled around and we didn't see where the fire ball went to.

"Did it hit him?" Kagome asked. Everyone waited for his next move. He just stood huddled there for a while though.

"I'm not gonna wait!" Inuyasha said swinging his sword into the air. He charged directly for the green hedgehog. Then he finally made his move; he turned around with the same fire ball in his hands and threw it once more at Inuyasha!

"I don't believe it; he caught it after Inuyasha countered it back t him!" Miroku declared. This time Inuyasha was too close to him and couldn't use his Back Lash Wave fast enough! The fire ball took over Inuyasha; he was engulfed in it! I shut my eyes tight; I couldn't bare watching him burn to ash!

"Inuyasha, SIT!" Kagome yelled. "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" the flames were perishing! I opened my eyes.

"Good work, Kagome!" I congratulated and raced over to Sonic. Tails and Knuckles joined me.

"NITRO, come!" The mysterious person commanded. The green hedgehog came to his master's aid and stood beside him. Sonic's eyes were open but he was not moving still. "These pesky fools are in the way. You'll have to duel Sonic later, when they're not around! Sonic, while you're still awake, your true opponent is Nitro! He will fight you to the death. But for now, get some rest. We'll be back, Sonic!" The two retreated from us and fled off into the sky.

"Nitro, eh? So that's his name." Sonic grunted. He sat up slowly and I helped him sit up.

"I'm glad you're alive, Sonic." Inuyasha announced. "That means you and I can still fight sometime!" Sonic grinned.

"It's a date then." He said standing up. He seemed less weak and wasn't showing any signs of frailness.

"Well we better get going then." Sango said pointing towards the shrine.

"Finally; as if this day could be any longer." Shippo complained.

"You gonna be alright, Sonic?" Kagome asked.

"You bet; of course I am!" Sonic said proudly. Inuyasha grunted as if not caring, but he said it anyways, "That guy, Nitro, better not kill you before I do! Let's go guys."

"Oh, and good luck on that Riko Ten guy. He seems really strong if he can open up portals like that." Sonic gave him thumbs up. Inuyasha nodded his head.

"It was nice to meet you all." Sango said.

"Yes, I hope you find your way home." Miroku exalted.

"Sonic," Tails whispered, "We were supposed to destroy the well, remember? How can we do that though when they need it?"

"We won't destroy it, Tails. We'll find another way home."

"G'bye then!" Shippo called out. They were all headed to the shrine.

"Oh, that's right," Kagome began, "We're not too worried about Sesshomaru, so if you find him, bring him back to this shrine. He'll want to be coming back I'm sure."

"We will, bye guys!" we waved goodbye and boarded the Ex-Tornado. We headed on our way back to Tucson.

"Oh, Sonic, what about that chaos emerald? Its still in the feudal era!" Tails exclaimed.

"Well, I found the emerald…but not Rouge."

"What are you talking about? What happened to Rouge?" Knuckles demanded.

"…"

"HEY! I asked a question! Where is she?"

"In heaven hopefully." I muttered. Knuckles twitched.

"W-what?"

"Knuckles, there was a cave in, and Rouge; well, she never came out."

"So? That doesn't mean she's…DEAD!"

"It kinda does, Knux." Knuckles was quiet the rest of the trip. We didn't go back into the subject of Rouge's death either.

"Tails, do you know anything about a crystal sword?"

"No. Why'd you ask?"

"Well, I wasn't going to tell you 'cause I thought I would've gotten rid of it by now."

"What were you gonna get rid of?" Sonic asked.

"This necklace," I lifted out from the T-neck of my shirt, "I found it on accident and now it won't come off!" Sonic eyed the necklace; he was sitting in front of me.

"Nice bling; how'd you 'accidentally' find it?"

"These heartless teleported me to this weird chapel; that's where I found it."

"Hmm…"

"Never heard of it, sorry Ezi." Tails called out. I dangled the crystal from my hand. Sonic was still observing it; swishing his hand back and forth with the crystal in the same direction.

"You can stop looking now, Sonic." I said. He was still staring though. I hid the necklace back into my shirt. He blinked his eyes constantly once it was out of his sight.

"That was weird; what were we talking about?" He said.

"Sonic, that thing like, ENCHANTED you or something."

"It did? I didn't even know it."

"Weird… So what happened to Amy?"

"Hopefully safe from Eggman. She's on Mobius."

"But Tails, I thought Eggman kidnapped Amy months ago; if Eggman is trapped here too, than shouldn't Amy be here as well?" Tail's eyes widened.

"Suddenly you're right. Eggman's up to something!"

"He must have a way to travel back home!" Sonic presumed.

"If he can, then why would he keep coming back?" I asked.

"Probably to keep us here; or to retrieve the eighth chaos emerald." Sonic muttered.

"What? Well, he doesn't know I have it, right?"

"Don't worry, Ezi," Tails relieved, "Sonic's gonna be around, so you don't have to worry."

"I don't know now. I don't want you spending everyday just protecting me, Sonic."

"Its cool. Besides we can't let Eggman get a hold of that emerald. If he does have a way to get home whenever he wants, then all he needs is that black emerald and we may never find a way back."

"I guess you're right. Okay then." We finally reached Tucson and I headed home. I told my mom Idela's mother came home early since only a day had gone by now so she wouldn't get suspicious. It felt good resting in a familiar place. Flying over the ocean and strolling through a crowded city, venture through a feudal forest, and back across the ocean again can really make you home sick!

The next Sunday morning, I got up bright and early. Every Sunday morning, I would get up and have coffee and a donut. This time, I wanted to share my tradition with Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles.

"Guess whose here." I said walking into the trailer. Tails was working on the Ex-Tornado, Sonic was resting on a desk, and Knuckles was sitting on the Master Emerald in the corner of the room. "Hey Knux, what's the Master Emerald doing here?"

"This is the safest place I can put it for now since the government found Angel Island floating here. I had to retreat before they found the emerald."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's no big deal, I plan to get it back when we find a way back home. What's that you got there?"

"Oh, its just some coffee and donuts, you want some?"

"Uh, donuts? With sprinkles on top?"

"Yep. Strawberry and or chocolate frosting."

"Count me in!" He hopped off the Master Emerald. I placed the box of donuts and the 4 coffee cups in the holder on the back desk.

"Sonic, Tails, you guys want some coffee?" Tails rolled himself out from under the Ex-Tornado.

"Coffee? I've never had coffee before." Tails said approaching us.

"Well, today's your lucky day! Its got Coffee Mate in it. It makes the coffee rich and flavorful." Tails observed the coffee cups. He picked one up and sniffed it.

"It smells delicious!" He gulped down the drink. "AH! Its hot!" He stuck his tongue out and waved about at it to cool it down.

"Yeah, it's a hot beverage. Sorry I forgot to tell you." I giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I thought you'd know coffee was hot."

"Well, I've seen coffee with ice cubes in it, that's all."

"Yeah? Well maybe later I'll bring something like that."

"Good. That sounds better than this tongue burner." Sonic paced in drowsily; his eyes were narrowed and his footsteps were slow.

"Hi-yeah Sonic. You want some coffee? It'll make you feel better." I handed him a cup.

"No thanks, Ezi." He groaned.

"Come on, Sonic," Knuckles carped scarping down his sprinkled donut, "You're still tired from last night?"

"A little. What's it to you?"

"Nothing, it was just a simple question." Tails reached for a powdered donut in the box.

"Ezi, where were you when Tikal gave you the eighth emerald?" He asked

"GAVE it to me is saying it too nicely. She ENFORCED the emerald to me in this water place called Atlantica."

"Tikal gave YOU the emerald?" Knuckles gasped. "What on earth was my ancestor thinking?"

"What's that supposed to mean, Knux?"

"It means that what she did was stupid. Eggman and probably lots more people are gonna come after you."

"That makes me feel better." I grumbled.

"No worries. We got Sonic, the show off, and me here to protect you."

"Thanks guys." The next day was Monday; spectacular! I got up from my bed more than ever anxious to go to school; not! Anyways, I had gotten up early and decided to visit the abandoned school again to talk with Tails.

"Hey Ezi. Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"I got up too early because something's been bugging me. Is Sonic here?"

"No, he went out for a run again, what's up?"

"What happened to Sonic a few months ago? You were all talking about how he was out of control and stuff, so why's he normal now?"

"Oh, that. Remember those black creatures? Sonic was able to control them for a while! Cool huh?"

"No! If he could that, then he was being plunged into darkness!"

"Well, that's what happened. Sonic started acting more rude to us; until finally he started behaving evil all together."

"Sonic, evil? How did he get back to being his original self?"

"It's a long story; but when we did end up back here, he started acting normal again. It was probably because there are no heartless here or something. But Sonic apologized and he promised he would never use the powers of darkness again, no matter what."

"Oh, that's good I suppose."

"Yep! So there's no reason to be upset, Ezi!" I smiled.

"Okay. I better go then, see yeah, Tails!" When school started it felt weird: a while ago I was fighting demons, the next I was writing in my notebooks again!

"This weekend went by too fast." Josie complained to Annabelle in our third class.

"What are you talking about? It was really long for me!" I whispered to her.

"It doesn't matter now, it's over. So you got any plans this weekend? We were all gonna go see Corpse Bride."

"I'll see. But I don't know if I want to see that."

"Why not? Its gonna be cute. How 'bout Date Movie then?"

"We'll see, but I might have basketball practice on my club team." The bell rang for lunch.

"Let me know, okay?" Josie, Annabelle and Idela scurried to the cafeteria. I took my time though since today was sloppy Joes; there was hardly ever any meat in them, just grease. Walking down the court yard, I thought about what Tails said; about the heartless. What if they could come into my world? No they couldn't; if they could they would've one it by now. There's plenty of young hearts here that would be so easily consumed by darkness; it's not even a question.

"You're Ezi, aren't you?" A firm voice stroke in front of me. I looked up and noticed Sesshomaru standing right in front of me!

Chapter 9

"S-Sesshomaru?!" My heart was pounding. All the other students were staring at the oddly dressed man before me. Angel and Cheri were laughing with flirtatious smirks on their faces.

"Hey there, who's your friend, Ezi?" Angel asked. Those were probably the first words she ever said to me all year.

"My cousin. And he's THIRTY." I exaggerated.

"Bye, cousin. We'll see you around sometime!" Cheri teased. They skipped off laughing.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?" I whispered.

"I need to find a way back to my own time."

"We need to go!"

"Why are you still whispering?" I whirled my eyes around the guys and girls staring at us.

"Ezi!" Eden called out. I panicked at the sound of his voice.

"Oh, my dear silly cousin from China; Halloween was weeks ago!" I yelled out loud for everyone to hear. I blushed.

"Come on, let's go!" I tried grabbing onto Sesshomaru's left arm; it was green and scaly! "Eek!" I threw it down quickly and grabbed onto his normal right arm. I marched out towards the hallway that led to the field.

"What are you doing? Let go or I'll cut your arm off." He threatened.

"No, don't cut my arm off!" We passed Larry and Adam who were flirting with Janelle in the hall.

"What the hell..?" Larry gazed at Sesshomaru.

"Whoa, his fashion is dorky; but he's hot!" Janelle exclaimed. Adam rubbed his bald head staring at us as well.

"Trust me, okay?" I whispered to Sesshomaru. "Just don't cut off my arm or do anything rash!"

"Ezi, wait up!" Eden's voice came again. It was echoing across the concrete hall as we fled outside. I peered my head out from the side of the hall towards the field to check for any monitor teachers out there while ignoring Eden's voice. There was no one but the rest of the seventh grade class and some eighth graders. I pulled Sesshomaru with me into the other direction that led to the front of the school.

"Ezi, who's your friend?" Idela said popping up into my face. I jumped back then I kept scurrying down the sidewalk.

"Not now, Idela. My cousin from China is a little lost."

"China? You're not Chinese!" Idela yelled strolling beside me.

"Yes I know; he's from my uh, father's, sister's, mother's side!"

"Oh, nice too meet you Mr..?"

"Uh, this isn't a good time for introductions, Idela! I need to be alone with my 'cousin'!"

"Oh, okay." She pouted and walked away. I sighed deeply in relief once we had passed the gate and were standing in front of the school; we behind a wall and pillar.

"SONIC!" I yelled. "Sesshomaru, what do you want and why did you show yourself in front of the entire student body?!"

"Ezi, I demand that you take me back to my time."

"Okay, I understand that, but you can't be going around the public like that! It could mean disaster if people see you!"

"It won't matter once I'm back in my time. Now take me back!"

"Alright, fine! But you need to cooperate with me, okay?" He just scoffed and turned his head to the side.

"Oh, you're as bad as your brother when it comes to frustration!" I stomped my foot into the cement and crossed my arms. Sonic zoomed beside me.

"What's up guys?"

"What took you so long, Sonic!?"

"I'm here aren't I? Now what are we gonna with him?"

"I simply asked if you could take me back," Sesshomaru barked, "if you can't, then I'm wasting my time. It's pathetic enough that I had to stoop as low as to request anything from you!"

"Ouch, that hurts me, Sesshomaru," Sonic taunted, "If you want us to help you, you'll change that bossy attitude of yours!"

"Very well. Now take me back."

"I didn't hear a please."

"Oh stop it will yeah, Sonic? Let's just dump him back to the feudal era!"

"Alright, alright; come on, Sesshomaru. Follow me." Sonic ran across the parking lot with Sesshomaru behind him. I rolled my eyes at the situation.

"Now that that's over, back to my boring class work." The rest of the day I was actually hoping for another person to pop up like Sesshomaru had. It would save me from reading another page from my history book. When school finally did end that day, Eden came to me.

"Ezi, there you are!"

"Hey there, Eden."

"So uh, who was that guy today at lunch anyways?"

"Just an old relative. Why?"

"Oh, just wondering. He seemed suspicious so I was a little worried about you. I mean, not that you can't protect yourself or anything but…"

"No, you're right. For some reason I can't protect myself."

"Oh, well I didn't mean that," he chuckled nervously, "come on, right? So uh, if you need anything, you can call me. You uh, do have my number, right?"

"Yeah I do." I lied.

"Oh, you do? Well, then, I'll see you around. Call me, yeah know, if you need anything."

"You're sweet, Eden. Thanks."

"Okay, bye then!" I strolled back to my condo after that. Before I could cross the street, though, I was staring at a black limousine that was driving down the street. It was mostly rare to see one in Tucson; especially on a weekday. The strangest part about it though was that it stopped right in front of me! I jumped back an arms length away from the car. I got nervous quickly. Perhaps they're just asking for directions. Why would a limo driver do that, though? The back seats window opened. There was a person in a white cloak; I couldn't see his face.

"Ezi Arts Leon, I presume?"

"Maybe; who is it that's asking?"

"My name is Rufus Shinra. We have a lot we need to talk about, Ms. Leon."

END

A/N: So, here's the dealio:

I created Sonic eternal a long time ago. Ezi is the OC that travels with Sonic and the others in their crossovers, which are other stories I published in the order of Sonic meeting them. **I did not post all of the Sonic Eternal stories on fanfic, or I did not complete them,** so here's the timeline and brief details for clarification:

 **Sonic X crossover (Multiple crossovers):** Ezi is from our planet, earth. She ends up in Chris Thorndike's world. She travels with Sonic and makes friends with everyone in search of the emeralds to them get to Mobius, and for her to return to Earth. Basically, the adventures go up to episode 53/54, when Sonic finally is able to leave Chris's world. After this, instead of getting home, they end up on earth, in Ezi's world, and she helps them find the chaos emeralds. They go on many adventures on planet earth, such as saving a school being held hostage by Eggman, and discovering the Dreamers. _Dreamers_ are people that can see into other worlds, such as the man who created the Sonic games and supposedly created Sonic and NiGHTS, who also appears in their adventures. Other adventures include crossovers, such as **Xiaolin Showdown, Yu-Gi-Oh, and Jackie Chan Adventures.** A main event that happens here is when Ezi gets a crystal necklace, and a crystal sword she can barely use, accidentally awakening Aritob, who will become a terrible threat to Sonic and friends later on. (Note: The cast of Sonic characters mainly just consists of Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow and Eggman at this point).

 **Kingdom Hearts/ Sonic crossover:** (Note: for the sake of SE world building, Kingdom Hearts is filled with Disney worlds because Walt Disney and other authors from earth were Dreamers, or people who could see into other worlds, so the entire KH worlds are seen as planets in a galaxy different from Sonic's galaxy or Ezi's galaxy, the Milky Way. Sonic is in Ezi's world, earth, when they create chaos control again after defeating Perfect Chaos (again), and going on some adventures. The chaos control brings Ezi and Sonic to an Island called destiny island, instead of Sonic's world, Mobius. They befriend Sora, Kairi and Riku, who are planning on using a raft to leave the island, and as much as Sonic hates water, he knows they have to travel them. The night before they depart, the island is attacked by shadowy creatures! Sonic is pulled into darkness, and Ezi is pulled with Sora to a different world called Traverse Town. With the help of Donald and Goofy, they travel in the first Kingdom Hearts game together to find their missing friends. On the journey, Tikal appears and gives Ezi an eighth black emerald to hide it from the darkness, claiming her heart is pure enough to contain its power, even though she's not a princess of heart since she's not from these worlds. When they defeat Ansem in the End of the World, Ezi leaves in a portal that will take her back to her home on earth, hoping the others will appear.

 **Inuyasha/Sonic crossover:** After months, there is no sign of Sonic and Ezi goes back to a normal life. Then, Shadow appears and tries to kill Ezi! Sonic and friends saves the day, and they explain they have been gone is beause they tried to use a portal locator to get home this time instead of chaos control, since a portal appears to be how they got stuck on earth in the first place. They work together to find the right portal to send them home, and Tails' device lands them to a well owned by the Higurashi residence. They travel down the well, only to find it is a timr portal, sending them 500 years into the past, where they meet Inuyasha and the gang. They work together to return to the present time and help stop Naraku, befriending Inuyasha and the others.

 **SonicXEarth crossover: Sonic turned human?!**

So after they return to the present, they accidentally bring Inuyasha and his comrades, since the Sorceress Kega traps them there, thinking they are the enemy. They cannot break Kega's seal without the emeralds, so they embark on a journey where they meet other animals from Sonic's world, to find them. They meet the green hedgehog Nitro and his creator, Spat the Rat, who the main villains in this part of the story. They also meet Maxwell the Dog and Rose the Cat. At this time Spat turns everyone into a human as part of his experiments! And to stay undercover they enroll in Ezi's school, having fun and living a normal human lives. The rolls reverse at some point, and when they find the cure it works on the humans too, making Ezi, and Inuyasha and his friend turn into Sonic-like animal characters!

As more adventures ensue, Aritob reappears, trying to get his crystal sword back (which at this point, Ezi is better at using, fighting heartless and demons with it, but she's not a great fighter). He uses Ezi as bate, blaming Sonic for taking his crystal sword away, and uses his evil magical powers to threaten the team. He even curses Shadow and turns him into his ferocious pet dragon,(which is a major event: Sonic has to turn into Super Sonic to save and defeat him). Eventually, Sonic defeats Aritob with the help of Nitro, and Spat who turn everyone back to normal, But, Nitro sacrifices himself to cast Aritob out of the planet using a powerful chaos control instead of sending everyone home, but at least it breaks the Sorceress' barrier and Inuyasha and friends can return home.

 **Sonic X Crossover 2 (Multiple crossovers):**

Tails is about to give up. Even though they collected all 7 emeralds, he doesn't think the chaos control will take them back to Mobius, since it hasn't so far. Ezi volunteers to use the black emerald in her heart (The one Tikal passed down to her in Kingdom Hearts). It works and they return home with Ezi! They go some Archie Comics Sonic adventures, like finding Knuckles' Tribe and Sonic searches for the underground Knothole to find Sally, whose been gone with the hidden kingdom for years, making Amy jealous. Sally gets a message to Sonic saying she cannot return, in fear Eggman will find them and conquer it again. Ezi learns she can travel back and forth form her world to Mobius using the black emerald. Then, the adventure of 18 year old Chris and Cosmo from Sonic X the Metatrex Saga. Between the episodes of that, Sonic and the others embark on many other planets from other crossovers, such **as Star Fox Adventures (Dinosaur Planet), Jak and Daxter, Metroid Prime and Billy Hatcher, and Final Fantasy 7.**

After the Matarex Saga, they say goodbye to Chris and Cosmo passes away. They embark on more adventures, even reuniting with old faces such as Inuyasha and Sora form Kingdom Hearts, to stop the Heartless from invading world and finding the key hole! By this time, its been years since Ezi first met Sonic and the others, and she's graduating from Jr. high. Cloud appears to warn them Sephiroth is coming for something he doesn't know what. An epic battle between them ensues on the day of Ezi's graduation at her school, and Super Sonic helps, and they defeat Sephiroth (even though Cloud thinks it was a clone, it was an epic victory). However, after the graduation Ezi returns home to find her step brother Luke has been killed by someone. She is so depressed, but she comes up with a new goal in the waking of his death, and asks Sonic and the others to leave Earth, and to not return until she found them again.

 **Sonic/Naruto Crossover:**

Though they promised not to return by courtesy of Ezi's wishes, Kagome contacts Tails. She warns them they have seen Eggman in the feudal era, so Sonic and Tails and the gang go to investigate. It turns out Naraku and Eggman have joined forces! The villains monologue their evil plan, which is to distract Inuyasha and Sonic's teams by sending them on wild goose chase so they can work on their evil schemes. Eggman creates multiple portals that scatter some of Naraku's jewel shards across the universe to different worlds and planets! Inuyasha and his friends join Sonic and the others in the Blue Typhoon spaceship, and they travel space together to get the shards back from menacing aliens/creatures that have been corrupted by there power! (Also, Naraku sent strong demon with the shards to protect them). They are successful on their journey, until the Blue Typhoon is pulled into an unknown planet's atmosphere containing a shikon jewel shard, and they crash on a planet whose inhabitants are filled with ninjas!...

 **Sonic Eternal will return in Sonic Eternal no Jutsu!**


End file.
